


Downfall

by Shakes116



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, First Meetings, Knotting, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Short not sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakes116/pseuds/Shakes116
Summary: Kylo & Rey's first interaction on Takodana, with some alpha/omega dynamics thrown in.My first SW fanfic, unbeta'd, please be kind.





	1. 1

It started on Takodana. 

She smelled him as soon as he got off the ship, miles away. It shouldn’t have been possible. She knew the force would enhance her heats, making them that much better...and worse. That was why she had never been around an alpha without her suppressors. That was why she ran. Why she fled. 

Her omega instinct would always be to run. To force any alpha who wanted her to pursue her, to prove his worth by capturing her. 

And he did capture her. She knew he would eventually, the most basic part of her wanted him to. She put up a weak fight though, shooting sloppily at him with her borrowed blaster. She could tell that it angered his alpha sensibilities. Good. Let him know she's not just another meek omega.

He froze her. But not before she had instinctually bared her throat to him. She couldn’t move, and she could feel her core getting wetter by the second as he held her there. She couldn’t close her thighs together as the wetness started to seep from her. She had never responded to another alpha this way. She had only had one heat, thanks to the suppressors that were included in her portions from Unkar. She had to work extra for them, but the extra work was worth it. 

Her only heat had been devastating, She had built her nest in her AT-AT, but she never found her full completion. She remained a wanting, keening mess for an entire week, unable to be completely satisfied. Completely useless and so hungry. Since then she had had to work extra hard, not just for the suppressors, but also for the extra portions she stored away just in case. She was determined to never be that hungry again.

Kylo Ren walked into view. 

He was pure alpha. Huge, commanding, demanding. And the smell of him worked her insides like nothing she had ever felt. She was suddenly aching and her cunt felt so very empty. 

She was panting, breathing him in. His scent rolled over her and through her mouth, thick and heavy, demanding to be tasted. How could he possibly smell so good? It made her cunt clench, she wanted that scent everywhere in and on her body. She wanted to bathe in it, swallow it, wrap herself into it and never come out. 

Sweat was dripping; She could feel it between her breasts and dripping down her spine. Her clothes had been a soft, comfortable and material but now became too much, itching and irritating her skin. She was suddenly fever hot all over, from her hair to the soles of her feet. Her breasts felt heavy, her nipples impossibly sensitive, and a warmth curled low in her belly. She could feel the fire in her blood burning way all her senses.

She moaned. His proximity alone was sending her into a heat. How was that even possible?

She needed him touch her, to ease the pain. She needed him to fill her.

And he had that damned mask on. What was he talking about again? How was he able to talk? Was the mask filtering out the scent of the omega slick that was now coating her thighs?

How was he not as affected as she was? 

Oh, he was saying something. She wished he would take off that mask, but even with it on, his voice is a deep, commanding growl. She can hear the desire in it. She can’t focus. 

She wants to make him growl at her. Preferably while he rammed his knot into her cunt.

Shes dripping now. She can smell her need through the overwhelming haze of him. There is no way he cant smell her. Still, he has made no move to touch her. A small part of her is grateful, she knows that she doesn't want her first knot, her first mating to be in an alien forest. 

Oh Force, that's what this will be. 

A mating. 

Shes certain. She can feel it in that place deep inside of her, the place that has been there her whole life. The same place that has saved her from drowning in sand countless times,the same place that allowed her to fly through a Star Destroyer. 

This alpha will be her alpha. She will be his omega. He is her mate. 

He hasn't even touched her yet. She hasn't even seen his face. But his scent is overwhelming everything about her.

She moans, low in her throat.

Oh, he’s asking about the map. 

She cant even think anymore. How is he thinking, speaking? Why isn't he rutting her yet?

“You’ve seen it.” He states, as he reads her mind. 

He’s reading her mind. She can feel him in her head, knows that he can see her need, he can feel her want, he can feel her skin burning and the empty ache in her cunt. He can see the mating bond that isn't quite there yet, but will be. She knows he knows, and it makes her tremble...out of fear, and out want. She whines desperately, needing him. 

He moves behind her and all she knows is darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello & thank you for reading! This is my first foray into Star Wars fanfiction, and only my third time writing a fanfic...I hope it didn't suck. 
> 
> I have at least one more chapter planned, probably 2-3 though, depending on the reception this gets. (They'll be from both Rey & Kylo's perspective.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

He smelled her as soon as the landing ramp opened. 

He breathed her scent in deeply as he marched to the foot of the ramp and looked at the battle around him.  
Through the smell of blood, ozone, earth and fire...he could smell her. 

Sweet, willing Omega. 

...Who was running away. 

He pursued her, following the trail her scent left behind her. 

__________________________________ 

 

She was SHOOTING at him. 

...BADLY shooting at him. 

He growled, low in his throat and bared his teeth behind his mask at the impudence of an omega attacking an alpha- attacking him. 

It made him want to throw her up against the nearest rock, put his hand between her legs, in that sweet little omega cunt and show her who her alpha was. Make her howl for him.

Then he made a mental note to himself to teach her how to handle a blaster after he knotted her. 

He would never knot a meek omega. They didn’t deserve his seed, and the thought was abhorrent to him. This one though...she was putting up a fight. Good. 

She would need to do better than that, though. 

Not that she would want to. Oh, by the time he took her, she was going to be begging him for his knot. 

He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and- 

There. He had her.

She was frozen in front of him. She had exposed her thin, pale throat to him, and he could smell the omega slick seeping from her core. 

Fuck, she smelled delicious. She smelled like home. The only thing that would be better would  
be if she smelled like him. 

Soon enough. 

Her scent spiked when he moved into her view. 

Kylo Ren was not a stupid man. He was causing her to go into heat. He saw her flushed skin,  
her sweat, and her juices. He knew what that meant. 

It took everything in him not to take her in that moment. She was his. He needed to claim her.  
He needed to fuck her until all she could think about was him. 

She was his mate. She would be. Everything about her was made for him.

And fuck, she wanted it. She wanted him. He smell it. He could taste her want on his tongue, even through this fucking mask. 

There was a pressure in his head. 

The Alpha in him snarled against his master. The Darkness in him bowed to the inevitable. 

He had a mission. It was not to rut. That would have to wait. 

Despite the knot he can feel stirring. 

 

He reached in the omega’s mind and found a name. 

Rey. His mate was named Rey. 

She was a scavenger, she had flown with his fath- 

With Han Solo. 

He wanted to kill something. The thought of that alpha around this omega who was HIS. He  
needed to destroy- 

His lightsaber roared to life beside him. He could smell her startled fear at the site of it. A part of him was glad. 

Beta troopers came up the hill, He thanked the force that all of the First Order troopers were Betas. If there were another alpha around, well, it was a fight that would take away time from  
her. A fight he would win, but not one he, or she, needed right now. 

 

He reached into her mind again. He saw her ache, her need. He saw the bond that wasn’t complete yet. It would be. 

He saw the sweat dripping between her breasts, and her legs trembling. The slick saturating her  
leggings. 

Then she whined. 

She fucking whined. 

The world stood still. All he could hear was his breathing, and his cock throbbed painfully. He could already feel some of his seed leaking out, and his knot starting to form in response. 

 

Her eyes followed him, pleading with him. 

He walked behind her, waving his hand to put her to sleep. 

Then he caught her, her body going limp in his arms. Her smell overwhelmed him as he breathed her in. 

She was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for the great response to this story! I love omegaverse and this pairing just seems perfect for it. I've already got a rough outline for the next chapter or two...but will be pulling 4 12 hour shifts in a row, so expect an update in a few days (hopefully!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter from Kylo's POV.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking. Some knotting. Lots of smut.

Rey opened her eyes slowly, not recognizing her surroundings.

She recognized the smell though. This room & everything in it belonged to Kylo Ren...including  
her apparently.

 

She laughed to herself as she curled deeper into the bed...there were so many pillows and  
blankets…

She instinctively started the beginnings of her nest, trying to get as much of her scent  
embedded into it as she could.

She itched all over, her skin hyper sensitive & the heat that was overwhelming in the forest was  
still simmering dangerously close to the surface.

Content for now with her work, she examined the rest of the room from the shelter of the  
blankets.

 

Food.

There was  _actual_ food. Not just rations food.

She turned her head to the side and saw a table set with some kind of meat, some fruit and...  
was that blue milk?

Her stomach rumbled determinedly, reminding her that the last thing she ate was her half  
portion of rations almost 2 days ago.

She swung her legs out of her nest and headed over to the table. She didn’t recognize the fruit,  
or the meat, but she loaded up her plate anyway. She hated being hungry & her hormones were  
burning through her calories a lot faster than normal.

She was almost finished with her 2nd plate when she sensed him through the force...and her  
sense of smell.

It was such a weird combination. The alpha smell was already overwhelming in the room, and  
becoming more so as he got closer. But his presence in the force, that she could feel him so  
strongly...it only confirmed what she already knew.

He was her mate. Would become her bondmate, eventually. If they didn’t kill each other first.

The musky smell of alpha was getting stronger when the door opened with a hiss.  
She stopped breathing. She felt her body flush all over, and she could feel an ache start deep  
inside of her.

Kylo Ren walked into the room and stood behind her. She could feel him towering over her, an imposing, dark shadow that reeked of Alpha.

She felt the wetness start seeping from her at the scent of him.

“I trust the food was filling?” he asked, as he walked around the to sit across from her. His voice was   
mechanical & filtered through the mask.

He removed it, setting it on a chair, and she finally saw his face.

The freckles that dotted his face, the thick hair that framed high cheekbones, his large brown  
eyes, and the swollen lips that rested under an aqualine nose….

She couldn’t stop staring at him. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen or smelled  
and it was like she was finally seeing home for the first time in her lonely life.

He stared back at her, studying her...food forgotten.

“They wanted to throw you into a cell and interrogate you.” He finally continued, his voice soft and husky.  
“I wouldn’t let them. You’re my mate. You’re in my custody. No one will bother you while you  
remain under my protection.”

She struggled to think of something to say in response. The “thank you” she muttered didn’t  
seem adequate.

He was suddenly kneeling in front of her, invading her personal space. His hands gripping her hips bruisingly.

She couldn’t breathe him in enough.

Her breath came in shallow pants. Resolutely, knowingly, she leaned forward and raised her  
chin to expose her neck to him.

She watched him swallow as his eyes focused on her slender throat. He took a deep breath, his  
nostrils flaring. It was lewd. She felt a rush of wetness in her core at his low sound of  
appreciation.

“You know what will happen.” His voice had changed from distantly polite to a low growl. “We  
_will_  bond when I knot you. You will be mine. No one else’s.” He growled.

“Yes.” Rey replied breathily, meeting his eyes in understanding.

She could feel his pressure on her mind, confirming that that was what she wanted. Apparently,  
he was satisfied with whatever proof he found.

He lunged for her, his fingers wrapping themselves around one of her hair buns, his other hand  
grasping at her waist.

Suddenly she was no longer sitting in her chair, she was against the wall with her legs wrapped  
around the firm waist of her alpha. The sound she made was almost inhuman as she writhed  
against his hardnesss.

She nipped at his neck and he snarled at her, and she felt a gush of slickness at the sound. She  
whined in response and threaded her fingers through his hair as she pulled him back to her. She  
leaned her head back, and this time he took full advantage of what she was offering him.

He sucked and nipped at her throat, not quite drawing blood. His hands were on her chest  
ripping through the thin fabric to get to her soft skin. She shuddered once she finally felt his warm  
skin on her breasts, kneading and pinching in all the right places.

His hands were on her everywhere, searching for places to bury themselves, places to grip, places to stroke. His tunic was on the  
other side of the room, and she ran her hands appreciatively over his muscles. His mouth left  
her neck to trail down to her breast and his tongue swirled around her oversensitized nipple.

She gasped, gulping for air. She could feel her heat crash over her at the sensation of his mouth  
on her, and she whined, begging him in her mind to take her. To sate this fire, this  _need._

He heard her, spinning them around and dropping her into her nest on the bed, Through the  
haze of lust and need, she snarled at him as he entered her space, reminding the alpha that  
this is her nest. He doesn’t get to come in here unless she wants him in here.

He whined high in his throat in understanding. He slid his hand up her leg, he looked at her, into  
her. She could feel him in her mind again, and she’s wasn’t sure he ever left.

She bent her legs, letting him come closer and opening herself slightly to him. He could  
feel her slick on his hands, he combed his fingers through it, gathering it in his fingers. He could  
smell her everywhere, her scent mingled with his in the nest of his sheets and pillows. He  
brought his hand to his mouth and licked at it. She whined at the sight and let her legs fall fully  
apart, baring her cunt to him.

He growled appreciatively, and stalked towards her. His mouth was on her cunt, licking at her  
soaking entrance, before going up a bit and swirling around her clit. Her fingers knotted themselves  
in his hair as her hips canted towards his mouth and she keened for him.

“Please, please, fuck. I’m so, I’m so close...I’m empty, please...it hurts.. Please, fuck, I need  
you…”

He sucked at her clit while pressing two fingers inside of her and she bucked off the bed in  
response, grinding her cunt against his face.

He added a third finger and bent his fingers just so and she wailed as she came with his mouth  
on her cunt and his fingers inside of her.

A gush of fluid fell from her and he lapped up what he could, drinking her in. She whimpered  
and twitched away at the continued assault on her oversensitive flesh.

She watched him through half-lidded eyes as he withdrew his hand from her, licking his fingers  
off as he crawled to her. She reached for him, needing him near her. Her first orgasm only took  
the edge off of her heat, she still needed his knot. She still needed her mate.

His dick was throbbing and heavy against her. She palmed her own sodden flesh before  
wrapping her hand around him, firmly stroking him towards her. She squeezed tightly over the  
glans of his unformed knot before he took her hands and pulled them away from him.

He held her hands above her head with one hand while he used the other to place himself at  
her entrance.

“Am I your first?” he managed to growl out in between pants. “I need to know so I can try not to  
hurt you.” The thought of another alpha, or any male touching her almost makes him go into a  
full blown rut.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, “you’re the only one” she breathed. She could feel the large,  
blunt head of his cock pressing into her entrance. Fuck, she needed him inside of her.

He slid into her, with his hands on her hips and her legs around her waist.

Her hands fell around his shoulders as she moaned into his neck at the intrusion. He felt little  
resistance to his entry, her omega hormones had dissolved the physical aspect of her virginity. It  
was a good thing, a physical virgin would never be able to take an alpha cock.

He bottomed out inside of her, and she was all he could taste and smell and feel. Fuck, she  
was so hot and wet around him.

He withdrew before thrusting himself back into her, causing the bed and her breasts to shake  
with the force of it. He could feel her nails biting into the skin on his shoulders as he began a  
punishing pace. His balls were hitting her ass, her small breasts bouncing with each thrust and  
her mouth was open in the prettiest way. 

  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you will never be able to get me out of you” He growled as he  
pounded into her. “You are mine. You will always be mine.”

She wailed, low in his ear, baring her neck to him. “Fuck...please, mark me. Please, please knot me…” she started to babble incoherently.

He can feel his knot start to form in the base of his cock, his thrusts getting shallower as it rubs  
on that spot inside of her again. He can feel her get closer to the edge of her orgasm as his knot  
grows.

He leaned over her and bit down, hard. Tearing through flesh and muscle, he claimed her. She  
comes then, breaking apart around him, screaming her orgasm through the pain.

At her release, his knot exploded inside of her, his seed spilling into her. He bit harder, tasting  
her _blood_ on his mouth, smelling the iron and the sex and their scents joining together.

He feels pain in his wrist, and opens his eyes to see that her teeth are buried in it. He doesn’t  
know how it happened, but he rumbles approvingly at the site.

He rolled them over to the side, collapsing bonelessly beside her, still locked together. His knot  
pumps another stream of cum into her cunt, and he reaches down to collect some of it seeping  
out of her, rubbing it into the skin of her belly.

“mmm...smells so good” she mumbled against his chest. “You smell like me.”

"No, you smell like me" he gently corrected her, as his hand wanders back to her cunt, where more of his cum was spilling out of her.

He collected some on his hands before bringing it up to her face. She eagerly opened up her mouth, taking his fingers in. The insides of her cheeks hollowed as she sucked at them, swirling her tongue around, swallowing as much as he gave her. 

As she swallowed, his knot released another load of his cum into her. 

"Fuck..." he breathed out. "You're amazing." 

He reached his hand down to where they were still linked together, using some of his cum to rub her clit gently.

She started to writhe against him, whimpering pitifully, but he refused to stop.

"I want you to come with my cum inside of you...in your cunt, in your mouth. I want you to come covered in my cum." He growled in her ear. "After you come on my knot like a good little Omega, then we can sleep."

His words caused a spike in her hormones, she smelled like want, and cunt...and him. She moaned loudly, nails digging into his back, marking him. He abruptly rolled them over so that she was sitting on top of him, her legs straddling his waist as his knot continued to unload in her, causing his cum to drip out of her onto them both.

"fuck" he spit out "Look at you, I'm going to get you off with my cum from inside you. You're going to cum on my knot, you're going to get every last drop of my seed inside of you like a good omega. " he continued as he scooped some onto his fingers again, rubbing it onto her breasts and bringing it to her mouth.  She moaned around his fingers, swallowing them down as much as she could.

He continued circling her clit, whispering to her, until she got close...  _so close._ He flipped them back over and started thrusting into her as she was about to fall over the edge, his teeth tearing at her breast this time. 

She fell apart around him, wailing his name as she came. He was all she could taste and smell...and she drifted into darkness with his knot still in her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SO MUCH longer than the other chapters. There is also SO MUCH smut.  
> And since this is my first time writing smut...well, fingers crossed that it goes well!
> 
> Sorry about the changing tenses...I cant figure out if I want past tense or not. It just seems to be easier to write THOSE scenes in real time.


End file.
